COLORES EN EL CIELO
by mew-chan shindo
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que pasa antes del cumpleaos de cierto cachorro?


_**COLORES EN EL CIELO**_

xD! 25 de enero!! Este fic es dedicado a mi querido hermano Joey por su cumpleaños o o o…wuenu, ahí va…

--…-- diálogos

//…// pensamientos

(…) estupideces mías o notas aparentemente importantes

… onomatopeyas y ruidos o.O

** -CREANDO LOS COLORES EN EL CIELO- **

Corría alegre por el parque un pequeño niño de aparentemente siete años de cabello rubio que parecía suavec-ito al tacto, con unos enormes ojos color caramelo realmente hermosos y con sus mejill-itas rosad-itas haciendo de él un cuadro angelical, a veces se trepaba en los árboles o brincaba en algún charco de las lluvias que se hacían presentes, pero eso sí, sin soltar o descuidar a una pequeña niña de más o menos tres años que lo seguía siempre con una enorme sonrisa surcando su car-ita. La niña tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros, pero se encogía un poco ya que lo tenía quebrado, de color castaño aunque tenía algunos destell-itos naturales rojizos y ojos igualmente castaños muy expresivos e interesantemente grandes a la vez que rasgados y algunas pequ-itas casi imperceptibles salpicando sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Los dos pequeños encontraron un árbol bastante frondoso así que decidieron ir a sentarse debajo de el.

--vamos allá herman-ita ---dijo encantadoramente el rubio

--si //--le devolvió la pequeña con su ya típica pero tierna sonrisa

Y así comenzaron a correr hacia el árbol, pero la pequeña resbaló con el pasto mojado ocasionando que cayera de lleno al piso.

--¡¡Mewne!!—Gritó el niño para ir en ayuda de su hermana pequeña quien intentaba pararse por cuenta propia y empezándole a salir lagrim-itas de sus ojos--¿te lastimaste Mew?—preguntó preocupado el mayor que terminó de levantar a Mew para luego limpiarle con su playera naranja el rostro ya que se había ensuciado con la tierra y luego secarle las lagrimas.

--snif…me duele—se quejó la niña señalando un raspón en su rodilla, ya que llevaba un overol de pantalones cortos.

--um…ya veo, ven…súbete ---ofreció el rubio para que su hermana se subiera en su espalda y ella así lo hizo, sujetándose fuertemente de los hombros de su hermano mayor para luego recargar su cabec-ita en la espalda de este.

Llegaron al árbol y el niño dejó con cuidado a su herman-ita sentándose él inmediatamente a su lado porque se había cansado un poco.

--déjame ver ese raspón—dijo mientras limpiaba la tierra que tenía aún en la rodilla acariciando un poco y luego subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a la panc-ita de su hermana para entonces sorpresivamente darle un ataque de cosquillas.

--ajajaja ya Joey ajajaja—reía fuertemente Mew mientras con sus man-itas intentaba detener a su hermano

--ejeje oki, ya --dijo el niño apartándose un poco de su hermana y recargándose un poco en el tronco del árbol.

--¡¡Joey!!...¡¡Mewne!!...—se escuchó llamarles una suave voz femenina. El pequeño rubio se levantó y le dijo a la niña que se quedara ahí, le acarició el cabello y se fue corriendo para atender el llamado.

La pequeña se quedó mirando el árbol desde abajo, viendo casi hipnotizada los rayos de luz que se filtraban entre las hojas las cuales se movían delicadamente con la brisa como en un baile con orquesta y todo. De pronto, sus oj-itos castaños fueron tapados por una sombra, volteó un poco su rostro y se encontró con su hermano sonriente que llevaba en cada mano dos sorbetes, uno de vainilla combinado con chocolate y otro de fresa de crema combinado con fresa de agua. Joey le extendió la mano que sostenía el de fresa y ella lo aceptó dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

Joey volvió a acomodarse junto a Mewne para comer tranquilamente su helad-ito yummy!

Así pasaron un buen tiempo hasta que de nuevo los llamó la voz de antes. Joey ayudó a levantarse a Mew y agarrándola de la mano, corrieron hasta donde una bella mujer los esperaba. Tenía el cabello negro con reflejos grises y lindos ojos gatunos color marrón.

--pequeños, es hora de irnos …ya no se alejen, iremos a recoger a su primo al dojo ¿de acuerdo?

--si tía --contestó Joey y Mew se limitó a asentir y sonreír

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a una casa estilo japonés en donde se leía un letraro que decía "Dojo Tendo" (.U no se me ocurrió otra cosa) se descalzaron y entraron al recinto donde se encontraban arios chamaqu-itos (niños xDD!) bebiendo agua o hablando entre ellos. En eso, un pequeño de más o menos la edad de Joey, de cabello negro un poqu-ito largo y ojos marrones y de sus labios sobresalía un colmill-ito

El niño llegó a saludar a la mujer quien le dio un pequeño beso en la frente al agacharse—mira quienes han venido a visitarte Ryoga—le dijo señalando al par de niños que se encontraban aún sujetados de la mano viendo todo el dojo.

El pequeño Ryoga divisó a un rubiec-ito con una pequeña niña y en seguido una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Fue corriendo hacia donde estaban y los abrazó efusivamente.

--¡¡Joey, Mew!! ¡¡Me alegro de verlos primos!! o

Joey: si…hace mucho que no te veíamos Ryoga

Mew: Ryo-chan

Ryoga: mande o.o

Mew: nada .U

--o.o este si…em, ¿qué les parece si vamos a dar una vuelta antes de dejar a Joel y a Mew en su casa?—les propuso la madre de Ryoga a los tres pequeños, viendo con una ceja alzada que la más pequeña giraba sobre su propio eje xD!—o.ô em…no me refería a eso Mewne ú.u…bien…pues vamos entonces

Y así (¿se han dado cuenta de que suelo usar mucho esa frase?—a eso se le llama frase ¬¬…no lo creo…en fin) ahora en compañía de su primo, fueron a un parquec-ito que quedaba cerca de ahí, la señora Hibiki iba atrás de los niños para irlos cuidando, era un cuadro bastante tierno, una pequeña niña sujetando en cada mano la de un hermoso niño rubio y en la otra a un tierno niño minino. ( w kyuuu!!) Comieron algodón de azúcar rosado (el morado sabe feo T-T—saben igual ¬¬--no es verdad) y estuvieron un pequeño rato en los columpios y retomaron la trayectoria hacia la casa de los hermanos.

23 de enero---------------------------------

El despertador sonó estrepitosamente, eran al rededor de las 6:00 a.m., la luz ya comenzaba a filtrarse por las cortinas dando justo en su rostro ocasionando que frunciera el ceño. Con pereza se quito de encima las sábanas y cobija de pingüin-itos, se sentó al filo de la cama aún con los ojos cerrado los cuales luego restregó con una de sus manos. Se calzó sus pantufl-itas de hámster y terminó de levantarse para dirigirse a la habitación continua a la suya.

Entró a la aún oscura pieza, encendió la luz oprimiendo el interruptor y se acercó a la silueta que descansaba en la cama; se acercó lentamente para después colocar sus dos manos en la persona que se hallaba recostada. Comenzó a hacer movimientos lentos llamándolo en voz baja.

—Joey…Joey, ya levántate que se nos hará tarde…Joey—insistía la jovenc-ita haciendo de sus movimientos más bruscos—Joey…-alzando más la voz— ¡¿Joey!...¬¬ um…JOEY JOEY JOEY o ¡¡¡JOEY HERMANOOOO!!!—destapando al rubio que se negaba a abrir los ojos. La niña entonces se subió en la cama y empezó a saltar—HERMANO, SE NOS HACE TARDE PARA IR AL COLEGIO // --en un "acto desesperado" para sacar de la cama a su hermano, la chica se dejó encima del cuerpo de él provocando un quejido del rubio quien abrió uno de sus ojos por el peso que llevaba encima-- Joey…si no te levantas ya…haré que te cambien de salón para que ya no puedas ver al arbust-ito omnipotente (ya saben a quien me refiero ijijiji)

--U ejem…no le digas así—habló Joey que al fin se estaba poniendo de pie aunque con un peso extra, ya que su hermana se había sujetado de su cuello y abrazado con sus piernas su cintura—em…Mewne…bájate de mí peque .U

--esta bien --dándole su usual beso de "buenos días" en la mejilla—voy a meterme a duchar

--sí, ¿qué quieres de desayunar?

--em…no lo sé o.o… ¿qué tal waffles? --saliendo de la habitación de Joey

--de acuerdo…entonces…métete a bañar rápido para yo hacerlo después y podamos desayunar juntos

--¡¡chii!! w--y se fue corriendo para encerrarse en el baño

--OxO…bue…

Pasó como medio hora, Mewne, que ya estaba uniformada y con sus típicas orej-itas de gato y su cascabel-ito, estaba poniendo los platos y los waffles sobre la mesa junto con algunos jarabes de sabores y una jarra con lech-ita cuando vio a Joel salir de su habitación ya con el uniforme de la escuela, aunque su cabello seguía un poco húmedo, por lo cual llevaba una toalla alrededor del cuello.

-- wuenu…a comer—dijo alegre el rubio alzando sus cubiertos

--w chii

Ya terminando de comer, los dos salieron corriendo de su casa hacia la escuela. Se les había hecho tarde, aunque ya era común ver a los dos hermanos llegando a clases después del toque…así que no hay tanto problema o.o

Mew le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano para irse a toca velocidad hacia su aula, mismo que hizo Joey.

Corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, ya casi llegaba a su salón, hasta podía escuchar el tic tac del reloj escolar antes de que sonara y anunciara el inicio de clases. Una gota de sudor rodó por su cuello, no podía permitirse otro retraso ya que no lo dejarían entrar a clases (sieh…en mi antigua escuela, después de tres retrasos, te regresaban a tu cas-ita...)

¡¡DIN DON DON DAAAAN!! (Ya saben, como en los colegios nipones .U)

Joey logró cruzar la puerta siendo recibido por aplausos, aclamaciones y otras ovaciones de parte de sus compañeros de clase.

--o.oU…-UU gracias…gracias ejeje—dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos detrás de su cabec-ita bon-ita

--pase por favor joven Wheeler—le dijo el profesor acomodándose sus gruesas gafas a lo que Joey asintió y fue directo a su lugar.

--por poco y no lo logras Joey, te felic-ito --le dijo por lo bajo un chico de ENORMES ojos violetas y el cabello tricolor de rojo, negro y amarillo…muy a la bandera alemana.

--ejeje si Yugi…espero que Mew también haya llegado a tiempo—contestó el sol dando un suspiro.

--no te preocupes, tu herman-ita es rápida cuando se le hace tarde…además aunque no llegara a tiempo la dejan pasar o.o

--bend-ita suerte tiene esa niña u.u (sieh o.o…io me sigo sorprendiendo de mí misma)—entonces se voltea y sonríe a unos chicos, uno de ellos de cabello castaño y ojos achocolatados, su amigo Tristán; junto a él un chico que para nada pasaba desapercibido, de profundos ojos esmeralda y cabello azabache con un corte extravagante, y en su oreja izquierda colgaba un zarcillo en forma de dado (¬ a mi "guta" Duke…aunque nunca como mi herman-ito o mi Shu…ni siquiera compararlos…pero sigue estando re-bien el muxaxo u.u) Un poco delante de ellos, una tipa de cabello castaño corto y ojos azules (¬¬ grrr) y bastante dotad-ita para su edad) También ahí estaban un lindo albino de cabello largo, ojos marrones y rostro angelical llamado Ryou, y otro chico de cabello rubio ceniza y ojos lila…también muxo muy tierno de nombre Malik.

Joey regresó su vista a sus cosas, no sin antes mirar de soslayo al chico que estaba junto a él, de cabello castaño pulcramente peinado, dos zafiros por ojos y mirada helada, éste le regresó la mirada y suavizó un poco sus facciones sólo para el chico dorado quien le sonrió como a los otros.

Mientras en el aula 2-D…

--¡¡oigan, oigan, oigan, oigan!! o w o—"intentaba" llamar la atención Mewne a un grupo de chicas y chicos de su salón quienes la voltearon a ver percatándose de que llevaba una banda blanca alrededor de la cabeza con la inscripción "WHEEE" y que esta sujetaba un follet-ito—como ya sabrán, honorables miembros del club de fans de mi hermano …y su gato ¬¬…en dos días se celebra el cumpleaños de Joey, así que…propongan cosas para celebrar este importantísimo evento o o…¿alguna idea? oo

SILEN---------------------CIO…prr prr prr prr (dijo un grillo xD!)

--¬¬ um…no tantas a la vez por favor—dijo sarcástica (xDD! Ajaja, esto amer-ita un "qué demo…"…Cheesy te extraño muxio y a Poi T-T)— huff (suspiro) U.U … u.¬ ¿qué les parece si le hacemos una fiesta…con muxios muxios animal-itos, eh// y claro, obviamente habrá arroz con curry (nya! Yo comí arroc-ito con curry para celebrar a mi hermiano nya! w y le hice regalos!! Kyuu!!...el 16 de abril me atragantaré con pocky de fresa… ¿alguien se apunta? O.o) también habrá karaoke, tiro al blanco con la facer de la tablelera de Tea muajajaja…--gritando a nadie, ya que sus compañeros se habían vuelto a sus asientos.

--señor-ita Wheeler…por favor deje de hacer escándalo y siga trabajando ¬¬--le riñó el profesor de matemáticas.

--o.o…o//o…lo siento…bola de traidores #¬¬--dirigiéndose a los del grupo de fans de su hermano y su gato xD!. En eso, le pasan una not-ita de papel en donde decía…

"_MEW…NO VUELVAS A GRITAR ASÍ_

_EN MEDIO DE LA CLASE ¬¬ EN CUANTO_

_A LO DE TU HERMANO, HAY QUE_

_DISCUTIRLO MEJOR EN EL DESCANSO…_

_¿QUÉ TE PARECE? "_

La chica de las orej-itas de gato se paró de su lugar tranquilamente, se subió lentamente en su pupitre para luego estallar--¡¡¡¡¡¿CÓMO CREES QUE EN EL RECESO?!!!!! O …¡¡¡¡ESE ES EL TIEMPO QUE PASO CON MI HERMANO!!!! JUNTA DEL CLUB DE FANS DE JOEY…y su gato ¬¬…¡¡MAÑANA EN LA CLASE DE COCINA!! o …

"club de fans de Joey y Seto": ¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIII SEÑORA PRESIDENTA!!!!!—saludando como soldados

Mew: w

--T-T ah...pero al menos aprueban mi clase—dijo o más bien lloriqueó el profesor agazapado en una esquina del salón en posición fetal y tambaleándose un poco con sombras a su alrededor y toda la cosa.

3 horas después…RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING sonó escandalosamente el condenado timbre anunciando el amado descanso.

Mew corrió hacia el patio, en la zona verdec-ita…osea-ce con césped! En eso, vio un árbol frutal "nuevo" y se quedó a contemplarlo perpleja unos instantes—o.o //o.o ándale, ¿desde cuándo hay un manzano en la escuela?// ¡¡quiero una manzana!! o--trepando cuidadosamente por el tronco…aunque resbalando varias veces hasta que pudo colocarse en una rama aparentemente firme—//le llevaré una a Joey …y a los demás…menos a la estúpida esa ¬¬// haber, haber…ven cosa redonda y roja y además jugosa …y que no es cereza o.o—poniéndose de punt-itas para alcanza una de manzanas más cercanas, pero al intentar acercarse un poco más, quedando al filo de la rama que la sostenía (pobrec-ita T-T) resbalando y cayendo del manzano—kyuuuuu o // o…¿ah? o.o—sorprendida de no estrellarse con el suelo, siendo rodeada por un calorc-ito bastante reconfortable.

--cuidado señor-ita --escuchó una voz por demás familiar

Alzó la mirada y se sorprendió al verse sujetada por los brazos de su querido hermano Joey quien la bajó con cuidado.

--¡¡hermano!! o--se lanzó a abrazarlo olvidando por completo que poco antes se iba a dar e golpe de su vida (créanme que no ¬¬)--¿cuándo llegaste aquí? O.o

--hace unos segundos, casi no llego a para atraparte ¬¬…huff…como no te vi afuera de mi aula esperándome como siempre, te fui a buscar, y te encuentro a punto de matarte… ¿cuántas veces te he repetido que tienes prohibido subirte a lugares altos, eh?¿no entiendes que no tienes buen equilibrio?—regañó a su hermana menor (je! así me regaña kamui oni-san .)—no quiero volver a ver que te subes en los árboles o barandales Mewne—viéndola seriamente (jo! Eso me lo dijo cuando casi me caigo de 3er piso de la escuela al estar sentándome en los barandales…fue tan divertido ijiji)

--. seeh…está bien—le respondió sin importancia alguna

—bueno…ahora, ayúdame a buscar a Seto—recobrando su usual sonrisa y agarrando de la mano a Mew

Buscaron y buscaron por todo el bend-ito mundo (arian: ¡¡te he dixo un millón de veces que no seas exagerada!! ò.ó—xDD!) wuenu…sólo por algunos lugares de la escuela hasta que vieron al mismo tipo ojiazul salir de la oficina del director.

--¡¡SETO!!—le llamó Joey con el brazo en alto, éste se viró y vio al rubio que le gritaba al final del pasillo

--Joey…--susurró mientras que una sonrisa se iba formando en sus labios

--¡¡Arbust-ito felino!! ¡¡Acelera el paso que tengo hambre y quiero que me bajes unas manzan-itas!! o—gritó la chamaqu-ita castaña saliendo detrás del ojimiel

--y la niña…¬¬--se quejó entre dientes el ojiazul

Joey y Mew se acercaron a él, ésta última sacándole la lengua de forma burlona y el mayor agarrándolo de la mano con ambas de él para llevarlo afuera. Kaiba se soltó del agarre de su novio pero ahora atrayéndolo con su brazo de la cintura para pegarlo a u cuerpo. Mewne aprovechó esto y tomó varias fotos con su celular naranja que se abre!! (Me gusta mi celular …me gustaba más el otro ¬¬…pero bue… u.u) y guardándolo para que no se dieran cuenta.

Seto besó castamente los labios de Joey repetidas veces…pasando por la frente, las mejillas, el mentón y regresando a los labios de su cachorro quien le había rodeado el cuello con sus brazos.

--¬//¬ ejem…oye neko (los privilegios de ser la hermana de Joey ) ya suelta a mi hermano, ¿no? me lo vas a desgastar—dijo la cosa esa, pedazo de humanidad (mago zibang! También a ti te extraño T-T) con un tono entre avergonzado y celoso.

--¿y qué si no lo hago niña? ¬¬—le retó el CEO volteándola a ver

--Seto, no molestes a Mew ¬¬--lo regañó Joey, ocasionando que su hermana se mofara de su novio—y tú Mewne deja de burlarte de Seto ¬¬

Kaiba y Mew: si señor ú.u—dijeron al mismo tiempo como dos chiquillos siendo regañados por su madre

Y Joey se puso delante de ellos como "guía" y lo siguieron un poco más atrás dedicándose miradas retadoras y rencorosas mutuamente…hasta ray-ito salían de sus miradas al chocar xDD!

Llegaron cerca de uno de los cerezos de la escuela en donde se hallaban los demás ya comiendo de sus obentos. Con ellos se encontraban tres chicos más de un grado mayor a ellos. Uno era tricolor como Yugi…en realidad eran bastante parecidos, sólo que este tenía una mirada más fiera y fría, sus ojos eran escarlata y era bastante más alto que el chico ojivioleta, su nombre, Yami Atemu; Otro de ellos, igual a Ryou, pero como Yami, tenía los ojos rojos y la mirada un poco más fría que la de el tricolor mayor e igualmente era más alto que su "hikari", ese era Yami Bakura; y poor último estaba Yami Marik, quien era idéntico a Malik, sólo que tenía el cabello más desordenado y mirada como la de los otros Yamis, aunque manteniendo los ojos lilas. Estos tres, eran novios de sus respectivos hikaris.

--cachorro, no pienso comer con tus amigos ¬¬…mejor vamos a otra parte menos concurrida…--se quejó Kaiba viendo con fastidio a los amigos de Joey

--yo estoy de acue…--intentó decir Mewne pero fue interrumpida por el ojiazul

--sólo deja a u hermana con ellos y los dos nos vamos—sonriéndole burlonamente a la mencionada

--o.o…¬¬ estúpido—dijo por lo bajo la niña

--Seto, no seas así, vas a ver que es agradable estar con ellos …y es en serio, deja de molestar a Mew ¬¬--reprochó Joey al neko jalándolo de una mano para ir donde sus amigos

--…………………………esta bien…pero que no me toquen ni me hablen—advirtió Seto

--esta bien, como sea, pero ya vamos…--dijo sin importancia Joey halando a su novio de la mano, y sujetando de la otra a su hermana.

Todos los chicos…y Tea, vieron con asombro que el gran Seto Kaiba los acompañaría a almorzar, cosa que incomodó al castaño. Pero ya sin tomarle demasiada importancia, se dedicaron a consumir sus sagrados alimentos xDD! Kaiba veía la estrecha relación que tenía Joey con sus amigos…demasiado para él, aunque se alegraba de que su cachorro tuviera buenos amigos, y claro, no podían faltar las miradas asesinas hacia cualquiera que osara tocar "más de lo necesario" a su punto de ver a Joey.

--ellos lo quieren mucho…además son muy agradables, a mí me tratan muy bien, deberías intentar conocerlos más a fondo…conocer más sobre las relaciones de mi hermano—Seto volteó a ver a la persona de donde provenía la voz. Mewne estaba junto a él sentada sobre sus propias piernas, viendo a Joey jugar con Tristán mientras todos reían para luego voltear a ver al chico del dragón ojiazul y sonriéndole sutilmente para su sorpresa.

Kaiba desvió la mirada para contemplar la misma escena que la chica castaña estaba viendo—supongo que tienes razón…pero ¿por qué me aconsejas? ¿Que no se supone que me aborreces? Je…creí que me querías lejos de tu hermano—habó incrédulo, con cierto tono irónico en la voz volviéndola a ver

--yo nunca he dicho que te aborrezco…tan solo te desprecio—le respondió riendo y logrando ver en el rostro de su "cuñado" un poco de sorpresa—es broma…ejeje…la verdad es que siento lo contrario hacia tu ser…no eres precisamente mi persona favor-ita…pero supongo que de cierto modo te estimo…es más, creo que siento hasta cariño por ti…pero…lo que pasa es que…no quiero que me quiten a mi hermano—adquiriendo un semblante entre avergonzado, serio y entristecido bajando casi inmediatamente la mirada

Ka iba la miró unos instantes, tal vez la entendía ¿qué sentiría cuando Mokuba o Noa, sus dos hermanos menores, llegasen con su pareja y empezaran a hacer su propia vida? Tal vez no era realmente lo mismo…pero de cierta forma la entendía. Joey y Mewne siempre han estado juntos…era obvio que ella se sintiera…--celosa—susurró Seto

--¿eh?—la chica regresó su vista al novio de su hermano, con un gesto de confusión ya que no escuchó lo que Kaiba había dicho.

--no deberías sentirte de esa forma…tu hermano no te dejará por nada… ¡je! ni siquiera por mí—formando un sonrisa de ironía en sus labios

--no sabes lo que dices ¬¬…huff…sé que Joey nunca me abandonará…al igual que yo jamás lo dejaré…pero la verdad es que…--poniendo un semblante serio y sincero--…me gusta molestarte ejeje—sonriendo de forma traviesa—pero, eso sí, si me llego a enterar de que lastimaste a mi hermano…—borrando su sonris-ita—te juro que cualquier sufrimiento que hayas pasado…o que llegases a imaginar…no se comparará en absoluto a lo que te haré…verás al infierno como un paseo por el parque—adoptando una mirada y sonrisa por demás maquiavélica, diabólica, sádica kyaaahh w xDD!

--¡¡Mew…Seto!!—Les habló Joey--¿de qué hablan? w

Mew al instante recobró su rostro habitual: sonrisa aniñada y oj-itos brillosos…cosa que asustó un poco al CEO, que no lo demostró, a excepción de que alzó una ceja.

--de nada importante hermano…sólo le estaba diciendo lo que le llegará a pasar si te molesta //

--ah o.o…esta bien …ya vengan que Yugi trajo torta de chocolate

--ahora vamos nii-san --Joey regresó con los demás para agarrar su porción de torta

--¿tu hermano sabe entonces que amenazas a la gente y que pones ese tipo de gestos raros?—preguntó Kaiba confuso

--pues sí…--respondió la chiquilla sin más—por cierto, cambiando de tema… ¿qué le tienes preparado a Joey para su cumpleaños?...recuerda que es pasado mañana

--sí, ya lo sé…aún no sé que darle

--yo le haré una fiesta, puedes venir si así lo deseas…no, más bien, tienes que ir, lleva a Mokuba y a Noa…--poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la falda azul de la escuela para encaminarse hacia los demás y reclamar su pedazo de torta de chocolate

--//niña loca ¬¬… ¿quién se cree para andarme amenazando y ordenando?//--y sin más, Seto también se levantó y arregló un poco el uniforme para ir donde su cachorro. Se acercó a él y con el pulgar le quitó un poco de chocolate de los labios a Joey para degustarlo él, cosa que provocó más de un sonrojo en los demás. Por otro lado, Mew sacó un rápido video de esta escena.

24 de enero--------------------------------------

DIN DON DON DAAAAN El timbre escolar sonó, en los pasillos se veía correr a una chica sujetando sus "orej-itas de gato" con una mano y con la otra un lindo mandil de cocina.

--//kyaaaahh…no voy a llegar, no voy a llegar x //--dio una vuelta a la derecha resbalando un poco y tropezando--//¡¡hermano!! Hoy te tocaba despertarme…vas a ver T-T//--resbaló una vez más pasando de largo el aula a la cual debía entrar regresando instantáneamente, y para no volverse a pasar se sujetó de la perilla de la puerta blanca con el letrero de "Clase de cocina", y entró cerrando detrás de ella la puerta de un portazo—ya…ya…llegué—habló Mew-chan con la respiración agitada viendo a sus compañeros de clase que a penas iban empezando a preparar…lo que tenían que preparar o.o—ah…xx—cayó estrepitosamente al suelo inconsciente recibiendo las miradas de todos quien no prestaron más atención y regresaron a sus labores. Era normal que le pasara eso, en unos instantes estaría despierta para incorporarse a la clase, además tenía "su junta de l club de fans de Joey y Kaiba".

Mientras tanto…

Joey ya estaba sentado en su lugar, aunque tenía una expresión de preocupación, se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, a veces se jalaba un poco el cabello exaltándose ganándose las miradas confusas de más de uno.

--Joey…Joey ¿qué te pasa? O.o—preguntó Yugi perplejo

--um…que extraño… ¿no será que olvidaste tu tarea en casa?—preguntó Ryou haciendo un mohín debutativo

--o…puede que hayas dejado tu almuerzo en casa—dijo Malik que se había acercado a unirse a sus amigos

--viejo…ya dinos qué te pasa….y deja de jalarte de esa forma que te quedarás calvo ¬¬--fue el turno de Tristán para hablar

--lo que pasa es que, Mew y yo nos turnamos en despertar al otro por las mañanas…y hoy me tocaba a mí, pero como me desperté un poco tarde, pues me arreglé los más rápido que pude, pero por la prisa…olvidé despertarla a ella…y al igual que yo…ella está en riesgo de que le suspendan una semana de clases sui llega a tener otro retraso (jo! Mald-ita escuela!!) x …¡¡kyaaaahhh!! Seguro que me mata en cuanto me vea T-T—dijo Joey totalmente desesperado

--no lo creo…esa niña siempre se libra de ese tipo de cosas—se escuchó la escueta respuesta de Kaiba que se acercó al bello chico de ojos caramelo.

--.U es verdad—apoyaron los demás

Regresando al salón de cocina…

--wuenu… ahora sí…miren, la fiesta será en la choc-ita de Kaiba—anunciaba Mewne a algunos chicos de su mesa mientras mezclaba algunos ingredientes en un recipiente recibiendo las miradas de sorpresa de algunos—en realidad no se lo he pedido…hoy lo haré y verán como lo convenzo -

--¿crees realmente que Kaiba-kun te deje? ¬¬--preguntó uno de los admiradores, en especial de Seto

--por supuesto …

--o.oU esta bien

--yo me encargo de la música, ustedes de la comida…recuerden, el arroz con curry es lo más importante, pero no vayan a olvidar la tarta de frutas y los dulces, además de as bebidas…y procuren no traer nada alcohólico…en serio ¬¬…y entre todos nos encargaremos de los adornos. Moki tiene un karaoke, y Noa seguro que nos presta las cosas para iluminación…ahora ¿todos de acuerdo?—asentimiento general—ah…por cierto…recuerden que si la Garder o la Valentine intentan acercarse, soltar a Moyocollo y su familia—refiriéndose a su hámster, y a los de sus amigos, los cuales eran como la peor pesadilla del par de arpías—sólo esperemos que a Malik no se le ocurra traer a la bruja de su hermana ¬¬

--no te preocupes…dudo que lo haga…esa tipa es tan estirada que seguro aunque Ishtar-kun se lo proponga, lo rechaza—esta vez habló una chica, admiradora de la pareja

--eso espero—poniéndose el batidor cubierto de la mezcla en la mejilla inconcientemente y manchándose el rostro sacando algunas risillas de sus amigos.

--o.o…

Tuvieron la primera etapa de sus clases normalmente hasta el receso. Mew salió de su aula para dirigirse a la de Joey para esperarlo.

--Joey…tu hermana ya está afuera—le anunció Duke al rubio

--¿se ve enojada? ¿tiene tijeras o un lápiz en la mano? T-T—preguntó asustado Joey oculto debajo de su pupitre

--em….no-p…tan sólo su obento…estas fuero de peligro --le aclaró el ojiesmeralda

--por favor Joey, ya sal…tengo hambre—se quejó Tristán

…+…+…+…+…+…+

--hola pequeña cosa enana ijiji—saludó burlón Bakura, que junto con los otros dos yamis se iba dirigiendo hacia el salón de sus hikaris, tanteándole la cabeza a la niña que esperaba fuera de la pieza

--¬¬…um…sí, hola—respondió un poco molesta

--oh, vamos chibi, no te enojes—habló Marik pasándole un brazo por los hombros con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro

--no me enojo ¬¬

--ya dejen de molestarla—defendió Atemu, ya que la chica tenía más o menos la estatura de su novio…ella un poco más alta.

--ejeje ya, no te enojes faraón…--se burló Bakuara del yami tricolor

--como sea…al parecer si nosotros no entramos a llamarlos, ellos no se dignarán a salir—dijo Marik notando que ninguno de sus hikaris o amigos de éstos salían.

Los tres yamis y la chica entraron asintieron y entraron al aula, y cuál fue sus sorpresa al encontrarse a sus hikaris, al chico dado, al chico mono y a Gardner rodeando el lugar de Joey, quien estaba en su forma chibi aún debajo de su escritorio con la misma pose de sujetarse la cabeza con las manos y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

--¬¬ em… ¿y a ese ahora qué le pasa?—preguntó Bakura acercándose al grup-ito y agachándose un poco para ver a Joey

--oh…lo que pasa es que tiene miedo de que como no despertó a Mewne aquí presente…

--hola o o—saludó la niña

--pues tiene miedo de que le vaya a hacer algo malo —terminó de explicó Ryou

--hermano…no te haré algo malo, ya sal de ahí…y por cierto—girando sobre sus pies para ver a Kaiba que veía la escena de "lejos", y poniendo sus manos detrás—Seto w--llamó de forma melosa--¿podría hablas contigo a solas por favor?—poniendo una de sus mejores caras

Joey salió de su "escondite" y se acomodó un poco el uniforme, se quedó viendo un poco extrañado la escena de Kaiba con su hermana…seguramente le iba a pedir algo, o si nos vamos a una idea optimista, esos dos podrían empezar a llevarse bien--//ojala así sea //// bueno…entonces nos vamos adelantando.—Se acercó al ojiazul y le plantó un pequeño beso en los labios para luego dirigirse a Mew y sacudirle cariñosamente sus cabec-ita--……Seto…no molestes a Mew ¬¬…y ne-chan ….no provoques al neko ¬¬…advertidos están….—caminado de espalda y saliendo del salón para segundos después asomarse—los estoy vigilando O.o

--cada vez me da más miedo o.o—comentó Malik mientras iban saliendo dejando a solas a Kaiba y a Mew-chan

--bueno… ¿de qué querías hablarme?—preguntó lo más frió posible ocultando le confusión de la manera en que lo estaba tratando la chiquilla

--wuenu…mi queridísimo cuñad-ito -- acercándose aún más a Kaiba—como ya te había dixo…mañana le haré una pequeña fiesta a mi hermano por su cumpleaños, pero la cosa es que el departamento en donde vivimos pues…no es muy grande que digamos, digo, ¿para qué más grande? Si sólo somos os—poniéndole en frente de la cara su mano hacieno una "v" para el dos

--ve al punto niña ¬¬…aunque sospecho lo que quieres—dijo un poco fastidiado el CEO

--sí, bueno…pues, me preguntaba si, tal vez tú, em…podrías….prestar…tu mansión…para la fiesta…ejejeje, ¿qué me dices C-U-Ñ-A-D-O? -U

--……………………….no

-o.o… ¿pero por qué? si va a se para Joey, ¿qué no quieres que se la pase bien? Por favor Set-ito bon-ito, te prometo que cuidaré tu casa, no romperé nada, todo estará en orden, yo limpiaré todo al terminar, no te pido regalo en navidad //hasta crees ¬¬//, ya no te molesto, si estas con mi hermano no los interrumpo, no les vuelvo a poner latas en medio cuando se van a dar sus besotes, no me pongo en medio cuando están en sus arrumacos (je! eso se lo hacía a una amiga y su ex cuando me sentía incómoda), cuando vayas a abrazar a Joey ya no me encimo en ti, no te vuelvo a decir que Joey no está en casa cuando si esté w o…mira, te paso esta fotos y videos de ustedes dos—sacando el celular y enseñándole el "material de valor"—vaya que saliste bien en esta foto, picarón //--dándole un codazo en el pecho

--¬¬ ¿Joey sbe que nos has sacado fotos y videos?—inquirió el castaño

--o.o…sí—mintió la chica

--um…no te creo…así que me decías que Joey no estaba en casa cuando si estaba, ¿eh?

--yo…gula—tragó duro por el nerviosismo—por favor T-T no me hagas esto…prometo hacer todo lo que dije pero sólo presta tu casota para la fiesta de TU NOVIO o.ó

--bueno, ya, esta bien…pero ya cállate—frotándose con una mano la sien

--oki

--…ejem…¬//¬ y pásame esas fotos y videos

--claro…yo cumplo lo que digo …UU…oye Seto…. ¿en serio no te voy a poder pedir algo para navidad?—poniendo sus ojos llorosos en un puchero

--si cumples todo lo demás, puede que te deje pedir algo—pasando de el celular de Mew a su portátil las imágenes para al terminar regresarle su móvil

--eh. ú.u pues ya que…vamos con los demás…--saliendo del salón dando brinqu-itos—y muchas gracias Seto -

--como sea u.ú

25 de enero--------------------------------------

Por fin era el día, miércoles 25 de enero para ser más exactos. La mañana pasó sin muchos percances, un "feliz cumpleaños" para Joey de parte de sus amigos, nada en especial…aunque bastante decepcionante para el lindo rubio, claro que él no sabía que cierta chiquilla estuvo corriendo por todo el colegio repartiendo invitaciones a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermano, mientras que otros tantos se desquiciaban preparando lo que se les había encomendado, sin contar por supuesto a cierto ojiazul que se había estado matando desde hace ya varios días en qué le iba a regalar.

A la salida, todos se dirigieron a sus "respectivas casas", o eso fue lo que le hicieron creer al chico del cumpleaños.

Todos estaban ya en la mansión Kaiba haciendo los preparativos para la fiesta, a excepción claro de Tea a la cual no se l había informado nada de esto.

Joey ya estaba de regreso para su cas-ita. Ya que Mew le había dicho que se iría con algunos amigos por ahí a pasear, lo normal. Verdaderamente comenzaba a sentirse mal, aunque agradecía que lo hubiesen felicitado, le sorprendió que quien más le haya recalcado que hoy era su cumpleaños hubiese sido su amiga Gardner, realmente extraño. Dio un suspiro largo y siguió caminado cabizbajo hasta que se topó en una fuente de sodas en donde decidió comprarse un sorbete de chocolate. Cuando ya estaba por pagar, sintió como un par de manos femeninas le cubrían los ojos exaltándolo un poco.

--adivina quien soy—preguntó una voz insinuante. Joey, al percibir un perfume bastante aromático supo de quien se trataba.

--¿Mai?—preguntó sólo para asegurarse. Las manos le dejaron de cubrir y él se volteó para ver de quien se trataba, y efectivamente, ahí se encontraba una chica rubia, de enormes atributos y de ojos violetas sonriéndole coquetamente.

--hola lindo, tanto tiempo—le saludó la voluptuosa rubia quien recibió como respuesta un asentimiento del ojimiel y una sonrisa forzada, que no pasó desapercibida por la chica--¿por qué esa cara larga cariño? (no le digas así mald-ita arpía del mal o o o)

--nada importante Mai

--um…eso lo veré, vamos a que te invite un rico pastel…ya sabes, un pastel-ito para otro pastel-ito .…aprovechando que es tu cumpleaños—colgándosele del brazo al rubio más lindo de todos y acercándosele provocativamente, causando en éste un leve rubor y que se apartase ligeramente de ella para comenzar a caminar, no muy seguro de ello, hacia un café que estuviese cerca.

…+…+…+…+…+…+

En la mansión Kaiba, ya todos estaban preparados. La decoración, a pesar de haber sido realizada por una bola de chamacos de 15 años y otros tantos mayores y claro por los dos pequeños dueños de la gran residencia, no estaba nada mal, bastante colorida.

Varios listones en colores rosa, naranja, azul y verde claro y algunos amarillos adornaban el techo haciendo figuras como estrellas (¬¬ mondrigas estrellas, me van a terminar privando—ya estas privada …en realidad desde hace años o.o) y todos esas cosas, globos de distintos colores tirados por todo el piso y algunos muebles, acompañados por serpentinas y papelillos brillantes - y en ciertos lugares, estaban sujetos más globos, aunque éstos eran de helio (más bien…adentro tenían helio o.o--¬¬ esas clases de lógica ya me hartaron—pero es verdad o.O)y tenían forma de perr-itos amarillos y uno que otro de gato, pero lo mejor era al apagar las luz, ya que habían hecho unas "paredes" y les habían puesto agujer-itos y adherido adornos luminosos para que pareciera un cielo, y con la iluminación que les había prestado Noa, algunas luces blancas y de colores muy leves atravesarían la estancia…todo esto en menos de dos días(no es tan irreal como creen…en mi antigua escuela hacíamos todo a última hora, como el concurso de decoración del salón para Naviadad, las cosas del 14 de feb y todo eso ) y en una mesa se encontraban los presentes que se le entregarían, mientras que en otras se encontraban algunas (muchas) golosinas yummy y en la cocina aguardaba el ya muy mencionado arroz con curry y la torta de cumpleaños.

--¿dónde estará? Ya se ha tardado demasiado…--decía triste Mew sentada en el suelo junto a la puerta—Kaiba…--mirándolo inquisitivamente--¿seguro dejaste la nota para Joey de que viniera? ¬¬

--niña, no tienes que dudar de mí…por supuesto que me encargué de dejarle la nota al cachorro—le dijo el castaño recordando la "nota" que más bien parecía letrero, uno muy llamativo por cierto pegado…clavado en la puerta, que decía…

"CACHORRO:

VE A LA MANSIÓN POR FAVOR…ES URGENTE…Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS…OTRAVEZ…EN FIN…YA VE

ATTE: SETO

HERMANO, DEJA DE LEER Y CORRE - "

--y tú… ¿segura que Joey te dijo que iba a ir a su casa?—preguntó ahora Kaiba a Mew

--estoy segura…él me dijo que tal vez pasaría a comprar algo de comer, pero que en seguida iría a la casa…

--¿y por qué no le llamas a su móvil?—recomendó Atemu con un foqu-ito encendido arriba de él

--lo intentaré—sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Joey

tuuuuu tuuuuuuu tuuuuuu tuuuuuuu (Llamada en espera xD!)

--su llamada será transferida al buzón después de la señal—se escuchó la voz de una grabación por el celular, y antes de la famosa señal "tup", colgó

—seguramente se le acabó la batería T-T…le dije que lo cargara waaaaahhh

--no te preocupes, ya verás que Joey llega pronto—animaba Yugi alegre como siempre

--dale quince minutos más, y si no viene lo vamos a buscar—trató de ayudar Malik

--pero ya deja de estar tan nerviosa—Duke le dijo sentándose junto a ella quien lo miró medio raro, pero agradeciendo su preocupación. A ellos se unieron Mokuba, un lindo chico con cabello largo y negro y dulces ojos azules; y Noa, de cabello verde y corto y ojos igualmente azules un par de tonos más alto, los dos hermanos menores de Seto, quienes comenzaron a contarle chistes a Mewne, y ella a ellos.

10 minutos después………

--umnah!...¡¡¡kyaaaaa!!! o ya me harté—gritó la chica de orej-itas de gato sobresaltando a más de uno

--pero…todavía quedan cinco minutos ejeje U—anunció Ryou alzando la muñeca de Bakura señalando el reloj de pulsera.

--no importa…ya ha sido mucho—se quejó la niña

--en realidad no…diez minutos pasan rápido—aclaró Marik (eso es lo que tú crees T-T…esas clases de historia son eternas)

--pues para mí no…Seto, vamos a buscar a Joey—poniéndose de pie y agarrando de la manga del abrigo del CEO para halarlo hacia la salida

--esta bien, esta bien…pero ya deja de tirar de mi ropa—habló molesto el castaño para salir con l agermana de su novio.

…+…+…+…+…+…+

--¿y entonces?... ¿me vas a contar lo que te pasa?—preguntó Mai a Joey quien quitó su vista de su pastel de fresa para mirarla--¿por qué tan desanimado?

--ejeje por una tontería…es que…como ya sabes, es mi cumpleaños, pero, no sé…sentí muy indiferentes a mis amigos en cuanto a esto…aunque en realidad sí me felicitaron—comiendo un trozo de torta—eje tal vez estoy esperando demasiado…debería estar feliz de que se hayan acordado

--no lo creo…eso está muy mal, son tus amigos y deberían haber pensado más en ti

--no Mai…eso estaría mal de mi parte, y ahora que lo pienso, no debí ponerme triste, ahora me siento peor…no quiero que piensen que esperaba algo grande de su parte, porque no es así

--y dime ¿qué tal con tu novio? Mínimo te debió haber invitado a salir ¿no?—preguntó con una enorme sonrisa de burla en el rostro

--Seto…pues no, no en realidad o.o…pero no importa él está muy ocupado con lo de la empres, además, siempre me da muchas cosas…y hoy me dio un gran abrazo

--¿y qué hay de tu hermana?

--pues Mew…también me felicitó y se me colgó en la espalda o.oU … y pues al parecer ya tenía planes para salir con sus amigos

--um...¿así que tus amigos te pasan por alto, tu noviec-ito te desplazó por su empresa como de costumbre y tu remedo de hermana prefirió irse con sus amigos que ve todos los días en vez de estar contigo en tu cumpleaños, eh? muy mal…eso no se hace Joey—se burló Mai

--Mai….no vuelvas a hablar así de ellos por favor—Joey puso un semblante bastane serio y le dio una mirada fría a su "amiga"—gracias por la torta Mai…pero ya me voy—dijo mientras se levantaba, pero fue de tenido por la rubia y lo volvió a sentar, sólo que esta vez, junto a ella.

--no te enojes amor y quédate conmigo, mira ¿qué te parece si le llamo a Ishizu y a Tea para que nos acompañen y te celebramos como es debido?

--¿eh? ¿Que no le caigo mal a Ishizu?—preguntó confundido

--je! no es eso, es sólo que a ella le gusta tu novio, y ya sabes…es más, así sirve de que arreglan cualquier malentendido ¿qué te parece?

--no lo sé Mai, s que en serio quieroir a mi casa, además, se le acabó la batería a mi móvil, y seguro que Mew ha intentado hablarme ejejeje—Joey puso de excusa lo de su móvil…aunque en realidad su hermana si acostumbraba llamarlo, ya que sabía que estaría con Seto

--¡¡¡¡¡AHÍ ESTÁ!!!!!...ALEJA TUS MANOS DE MI HEMANO, TÚ, ZORRA DE PRIMERA O --se escuchó el grito ensordecedor de Mewne quien se acercaba al par de rubios hecha una furia, y Seto, mirándolos de la manera más fría posible, caminaba detrás de la niña, atrayendo la atención de los que ahí estaban

Joey se puso pálido, volvió a ponerse de pie inmediatamente, esos gritos de su hermana siempre lo habían alterado… pero más que nada fue la sorpresa de encontrarla ahí, con Seto, sabía muy bien que ninguno de los dos toleraba a Valentine Mai. La rubia también se paró y se puso en frente de Joey colocando sus manos en su cintura.

--hermano…me dijiste que te ibas a la casa… ¿por qué estas con…esa?—dijo despectiva a la despampanante chica

--y tú niña, ¿no le habías dicho a tu hermano que ibas a salir con tus amigu-itos? Pequeña mentirosa—le dijo con veneno a la niña del cascabel

--¡¡Mai!! No te permito que le hables de esa forma a MI hermana—Joey apartó de enfrente a la ojivioleta—aunque…sí me gustaría saber por qué me mentiste Mewne—quizo saber el rubio, mirándola fijamente y hablando en un tono serio

Mew abrió sorpresivamente los ojos, contrayendo sus pupilas…Joey casi nunca le llamaba por todo su nombre, a menos que estuvieran jugando, o como en esta ocación, que estuviera muy enfadado con ella. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse—vámonos—ordenó el cachorr-ito jalando un poco de la mano a su ne-chan

--pero Joey…es que sí tengo una razón—intentó explicar Mew. Joey la soltó un poco brusco para quedar en frente y cruzar sus brazos

--entonces dímela

--bueno…este, yo…no puedo…verás…es sólo que…--no quería decirle, no, quería arruinarle la sorpresa, todavía podía arreglárselas para llevar a Joey a la fiesta.

--je! cachorro, no te conocía esa faceta de hermano molesto—habló Kaiba, que se había mantenido a la expectativa de todo aquello.

Joey y Mew lo voltearon a ver, ella con algunas lagrim-itas a punto de salirle y él con preocupación.

--Joey…yo…no quise mentirte pero…--explicaba Mew, cuando sintió como su nii-san se agachaba y la abrazaba

--tiendes a perderte con facilidad, eres muy confiada y eres muy descuidada… no estoy molesto, es sólo que no quiero que te pase algo malo—le susurró Joey al oído siniendo su abrazo correspondido, y escuchando un "AWW!" de los ahí presentes.

Kaiba, empalagado por todo esto, rompió el momento con un carraspeo—será mejor irnos…los demás ya deben estar desesperados

Joey: ¿los demás? o.ô

Mew: ejem…vamos para que lo entiendas—se soltó del chico y se dirigió a Mai que se había quedado toda ausente, en eso, le sonrió…y luego la empujó hacia la mesa y el café caliente se le vertió muajajajaja. Y se fue corriendo, tomando con una mano a Joey, y con la otra, para sorpresa de los mayores, la de Seto.

…+…+…+…+…+…+

--ya se tardaron ¬¬--se quejó por décima vez Bakura, que tenía a su novio sentado en el regazo, quien dio un suspiro de resignación.

Se escucharon las voces del cumpleañero, su novio y hermana. Luego como iban abriendo la puerta. Quien había entrado, subió el interruptor para encender la luz, en ese momento, todos salieron de sus escondites y gritaron "¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!", pero a quien vieron fue al guardia de la mansión, al cual casi se le sale el alma del susto que le dieron.

--o.o….no vuelvo a gritar…¬¬--sentenció Bakura avergonzado con los brazos cruzados

--ni yo—se le unió Marik

--no se preocupen…de odas formas ya o arruinaron ¬¬--dijo Mew entrando de primera, seguida por su hermano que no dejaba de reírse y luego Kaiba.

--ah…sorpresaaaaaaaaaaaaaa—gritó únicamente Tristán alzando los brazos emocionado.

Los demás: ô.o…¬¬

Joey: así que era esto OxO…muuuuuuchas gracias a todos por esto o

Mew: y tú que me estabas regañando snif…hermano malagradecido T-T

Seto: ya deja de llorar e inicia todo esto que ya me hartaste

Joey: no la molestes ¬¬

Mew: hum! Neko no baka—sacándole la lengua

Joey: tú no te burles ¬¬

--bueno…hay que empezar—dijo entusiasta Moki poniendo un poco de música. Se comenzó a escuchar la letra de "Sister Nightfall" de Sirenia entre otras canciones más, con las que todos bailaban…o en el caso de Mew-chan…brincaban por todas partes.

Después de dar los regalos, que entre otras cosas eran prendas de ropa, peluches y un anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamante (xD!), comer el arroc-ito con curry y partir la torta de cumpleaños con forma de cachorro dorado…pues se dispusieron a seguir bailando o tronar los globos del suelo, pues ya comenzaba a oscurecer, pero, a quién le importaba si se la estaban pasando muxo muy bien.

La chica menor, osea-ce Mew, se puso a buscar a Joey. Lo encontró con Seto muy acaramelad-ito, iba a saltarles en medio, ya iba tomando velocidad, pero paró en seco, recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Kaiba…en eso escuchó la conversación que estaban teniendo el cachorro y el gat-ito (seré amable con él u.u)

--gracias por esto Seto

--no fue mi idea

--ya lo sé…fue de Mew...pero gracias por prestar la casa…y ya sé que también ella te lo pidió ejeje—acomodándose más en el abrazo del ojiazul—me alegra que se estén llevando mejor…odiaría que mis personas favor-itas no se llevasen bien

--nos llevamos bien….a nuestra manera.

--supongo que tienes razón…te trata así porque te aprecia …además, no le gusta que se me acerquen mucho

--tu hermana…me da miedo…pero, creo que la si fuera otra hermana…

--me alegra …es como yo con Moki y Noa… ¿sabes? Creo entender a Mew, si viese que alguien está tan cerca como yo de ella, me sentiría celoso, no podría permitir que me la quitaran—Seto lo abrazó con más posesión y le plató un beso en los labios para luego tornarse más apasionado.

Una sonrisa surcó los labios de la pequeña—nunca te voy a dejar…omedeto…nii-san—susurró para luego darse media vuelta, sin saber que el mensaje había llegado a la persona a la cual se lo había mandado. Joey volteó y vio a nadie…tan sólo sonrió. Se levantó y ayudó a su novio a ponerse de pie.

Mew seguía recorriendo la mansión, hasta dar con una habitación que estaba abierta, así que decidió entrar. Estaba oscura ya, pero pudo distinguir que era la pieza de Seto, todo tenía la loción de él—alguien debería sugerirle que cambie de perfume—y siguió caminando hasta el gran ventanal que conducía a un balcón, abrió la ventana y el viento frío le golpeó al rostro. Se sentó en la orilla, dejando literalmente sus piernas volando. Empezó a tararear una canción para después entonarla por lo bajo, tímidamente…--

…_Bokura wa ima demo sakenderu…_

_Shinji-tsuzukeru dake ga kotae ja nai_

_Yowasa mo kizu mo sorakedashite_

_Mogaki-tsuzukenakereba hajimaranai…_

Se detuvo al sentir el calor de unos brazos, giró su rostro para encontrarse con el de su rubio hermano que veía el cielo, y atrás de él, Seto, quien igualmente veía a la misma dirección, apoyando su barbilla en la curvatura de la unión del cuello y hombro de Joey. Sonrió y siguió cantando en voz baja, regresando su vista al cielo y recargándose en la bard-ita del balcón siendo abrazado por el ojiazul y el ojimiel—

…_Tsukiyabure tobira no mukou e…_

…_Bokura wa ima demo sagashiteru…_

_Kasoku shita SPEED wa kaerarenai_

_Tsuyosa to kakugo tsunagitomete_

_Hashiri-tsuzukenakereba mirai wa nai_

_Tsukisusume tobira no mukou e…_

_Tobira no mukou e…_

La música no cesaba, pero ya nadie bailaba (guau! Dijo un perro…un verso sin esfuezo) ya que todos habían salido al jardín y veían curiosos la escena del balcón de la habitación del CEO.

+…+…+…+…+…+

OWARI

+…+…+…+…+…+

ah...este fic se me dificultó bastante, ya que, supuestamente lo iba a publicar el 25 de enero, por el cumpleaños ed mi herman-ito Joey T-T...pero la PC se murió (otra vez ¬¬) el 24, me la regresaron como 2 semanas después totalmente en blanco, y el respaldo me lo entreharon como 3 dpias después...y heme aquí...u.u

La canción es Tobira no mukou e de FMA

Yaoi abreviatura para "yama-nashi ochinashi imi-nashi", que significa "Sin clímax, sin resolución, sin sentido".


End file.
